Destinos
by The-SaaChan
Summary: Samantha Portland é uma garota comum que possui quinze anos, porém a vida da mesma muda quando uma família misteriosa se muda para a sua cidade, e com eles, estranhos acontecimentos fazem com que Shanksville entre em estado de alerta quando um animal desconhecido é visto rondando pelas redondezas do bosque vizinho à casa da família Portland.
1. Prefácio

**Prefácio**

Normalmente, histórias de contos de fadas começam com um "era uma vez", mas a minha história não é um conto de fada, então acho que não preciso usar esse início brega – mesmo que a chapeuzinho vermelho o utilize. Na minha história não há ratos e sapos que se transformam em homens, nem carruagens que antes eram abóbora; as bruxas não têm poderes mágicos ou voam em vassouras, só dão aulas de literatura e francês. E as piores vilãs eram as garotas populares da escola, que se achavam as melhores por vestir roupas de marca cara.

Sou Samantha Portland, tenho quinze anos e moro em uma pequena cidade chamada Shanksville, no condado de Somerset, Pensilvânia. Meus pais não são camponeses, como na maioria dos contos, muito menos reis de grande palácio. Na verdade, meu pai é enfermeiro e minha, a qual se foi quando eu possuía apenas nove anos, era, pelo o que sei, apenas uma faxineira. Meus irmãos de seis anos, gêmeos, são de longe os menos educados. Mal sabem amarrar os sapatos e fazem pirraça quando meu pai diz que não comprará o cereal favorito deles. A única coisa que temos em comum são a cor morena da pele, os cabelos negros e o nariz comprido e fino por herança genética. Fora isso, mais nada.

E minha casa não era um grande palácio, com longas escadarias nas extremidades das paredes que levavam às grandes suítes como os dos nobres. Não havia um extenso porão onde uma princesa estaria trancada à espera de seu príncipe encantado que a levaria a um lugar muito, muito distante. Também não era casa da vovozinha, e não era uma longa torre onde uma garota com um cabelo incrivelmente longo estaria presa. Era uma casa normal, de dois andares e uma lavanderia no porão. Tinha um sótão que servia de lar para insetos e roedores e três quartos divididos entre mim, meu pai e meus dois irmãos. Pelo menos, havia uma lareira, mas não existia uma chaminé do lado de fora.

E o bosque era logo atrás da minha casa. À noite, era escuro e perigoso, mas ao dia, podiam-se ver alguns animais inofensivos escondidos por entre as árvores enquanto ia ao ponto do ônibus. Com uma caminhada não muito longa, você a atravessaria sem grandes problemas, e logo poderia ver o amplo estacionamento da minha escola. Três grandes prédios, uns ao lado dos outros. Eram altos, mas não largos, e tinham uma cor semelhante à casca do ovo. Felizmente, meus colegas de sala de aula eram humanos que usavam roupas, não animais falantes. Esses eram meus professores.

E o lindo príncipe encantado não vinha montado em um cavalo branco, com roupas brancas de tecido fino e medalhas no peito, nem ao menos uma coroa dourada e reluzente nos cabelos loiros naturais bem penteados tinha, mas ainda mais legal que isso, tinha um Mustang 500 GT de deixar qualquer outro carro parecendo uma lata velha. Era loiro, mas seus cabelos eram estranha e perfeitamente bem bagunçados, e ao invés de medalhas reluzentes, ele escondia um grande segredo...


	2. Capítulo 1 - Os Novatos

**Capítulo 1**

 **Os Novatos**

\- Terra para Sam! – Letícia estalou os dedos frente aos meus olhos. Meus pensamentos aquele dia estavam num outro lugar qualquer. – Em que tanto pensa?

\- Em nada importante. – Limitei-me a dizer, e assim, aquele assunto morreu tão rápido quanto nasceu. – Um milk-shake de morango, por favor. – Pedi à merendeira, dando-lhe o dinheiro de antemão.

\- Ouvi alguns boatos de dois alunos transferidos. – Começou ela – Um pouco estranho alguém se transferir logo na metade do ano letivo, não é?

\- Uhum. – Murmurei. – Obrigada. – Peguei meu milk-shake e nos sentamos em uma mesa qualquer perto da grande fonte que ficava no centro do colégio. Algumas garotas passaram por nós, nos olhando torto. Entre elas, reconheci rapidamente Debrah, uma das garotas que eu mais odiava.

\- Está prestando atenção? – Perguntou-me Letícia, indignada.

\- Claro! Continue.

\- Então, dizem que são dois garotos que irão chegar. Irmãos, imagino. – Letícia nem ao menos parou para respirar, apenas tomou-me o copo de milk-shake das mãos e bebericou um pouco dele. – Tomara que sejam solteiros e gatinhos.

Apenas soltei uma risada sem humor. Logo o sinal bateu e saímos em direção à sala de aula. O restante do dia fora normal, nada de interessante. Resolvi aquele dia pegar o ônibus escolar para voltar para casa ao invés de ir por dentro do bosque. Pelo caminho, olhando para a rua com um pouco de dificuldade – os vidros estavam embaçados por causa do frio que fazia – pude ver um caminhão de mudança, e ao lado, três carros em cores fortes.

Algumas pessoas ali carregavam caixas e móveis para dentro de casa. Entre eles, pude identificar facilmente os moradores: Dois garotos um pouco parecidos. Um deles possuía cabelos arrepiados, curtos e loiros. Era alto, deduzi, e forte também. O casaco mal podia esconder os músculos dos braços. O outro, porém, era mais baixo e não tão forte quanto o primeiro. O cabelo grisalho com algumas mechas escuras era um pouco mais comprido e estava preso no alto da cabeça em um rabo de cavalo. A única mulher do trio era alta, mas percebi que estava de salto. Vestia um terninho azul marinho, e tinha cabelos loiros, longos e ondulados muito bonitos. Tentei ver-lhe os rostos, mas o ônibus virou na esquina e, pouco mais adiante, saltei em frente à minha casa.

Eu poderia dar alguns passos e xeretar um pouco. Saber quem eram os novos vizinhos. Mas resolvi ir para casa. Minha barriga roncava, era a hora do jantar.

\- Chegou cedo. – Disse-me papai, da cozinha ao ver-me entrar. Estava vestido com o uniforme do trabalho – um conjunto de blusa e calça igualmente verde.

\- Peguei o ônibus. – Coloquei minha mochila sobre a bancada que separava a cozinha da sala. – Tem plantão, hoje?

\- Sim. – Senti o cheiro da omelete que ele fritava. – Vá guardar a mochila.

\- Mas estou morrendo de fome. – Reclamei. Logo, minha barriga fez um grunhido estranho. – Viu?

\- Então vá guardar a mochila, lavar as mãos e depois venha comer.

\- Tudo bem. – Falei, desaforada. Ouvi, enquanto subia as escadas, uma risada irônica do meu pai.

Joguei minha mochila na cama e corri para o banheiro, lavando as mãos. Desci e sentei na bancada. Meus irmãos chegaram logo depois e sentaram nos lugares vagos, cada um ao meu lado. Eu não sabia identificar qual era qual com o uniforme da escola. O jantar foi omelete de brócolis. Se não estivesse morrendo de fome, eu não comeria de maneira alguma, mas daquela vez, deixei passar. Logo fui para cama – antes, claro, escovei meus dentes e tomei um banho – e rapidamente peguei no sono.

.

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso, com sons altos de trovões. O relógio marcava 5:42 da manhã, acordei três minutos adiantada. Decidi ficar na cama até o relógio despertar, o que, em minha opinião, passou mais rápido que o normal. Arrumei-me para ir à escola, verifiquei o celular e desci as escadas. Meu pai acabara de chegar. Vinha com a mochila em uma das mãos, e na outra a blusa do uniforme.

\- Já está arrumada? – Perguntou, surpreso – Quer que eu faça algo para comer?

\- Sim, adoraria panquecas. – olhei em meu celular – 6:36 – murmurei para mim mesma.

\- Tem tempo, então coma devagar. – Ele pegou vários ingredientes para misturá-los.

Minha preocupação não era com a hora em si, mas se Letícia viria me buscar em casa, ou se nos encontraríamos no ônibus. Eu estava em dúvida se iria a pé pelo bosque ou naquele ônibus torturantemente barulhento. O barulho da chuva e mais um trovão me disseram que eu não tinha opção. Iria de ônibus. Não muito tempo depois, meu pai chamou minha atenção. Meu café da manhã estava pronto, e eu tinha bastante tempo, então comi devagar.

A campainha tocou quando estava prestes a comer a última da panqueca. Corri para atender, dando de cara com Letícia. O seu guarda-chuva e metade da calça jeans estavam molhados.

\- Vamos logo, se não o ônibus vai sem a gente! – Mal acabou a frase e me puxou pelo braço.

\- Espera, eu não acabei de comer!

\- Come depois! – Peguei minha mochila e me despedi de meu pai.

Quando chegamos ao ponto, vimos o ônibus amarelo berrante vindo em nossa direção. Sentamo-nos em um banco aleatório e em menos de meia hora, chegamos à escola. Mal pisamos na calçada, pudemos ouvir do outro lado do estacionamento, comentários maldosos sobre nós.

\- Nossa, o bicho do mato aprendeu a pegar ônibus, foi? – Disse Debrah, arrancando risadinhas das amigas. Elas estavam sobre o carro prata dela, sentadas na lataria e ouvindo música alta.

\- Acho que foi a baleia quem ensinou, não é? – disse outra garota, acho que seu nome era Nina.

\- Olha só, sua babaca! Eu... – Ela ia avançar sobre elas, mas a puxei, impedindo-a. – Me solta, Sam! Eu vou ensinar uma lição pra essa cretina!

\- Deixa pra lá, não vale a pena! – Tentei convencê-la. – Pra quê sujar as mãos com lixo?

Debrah fechou a cara no mesmo instante, ela ia retrucar quando dois carros desconhecidos passaram por nós. Um deles era uma Mustang GT 500 azul marinho com duas faixas brancas no centro. A pintura metálica dava ao carro um ponto de encanto. O outro era um Camaro preto com faixas amarelas bem afastadas no centro. Os dois estacionaram logo ao nosso lado.

\- Será que são os novatos? – Letícia perguntou-me baixinho.

\- Eu não sei. – Respondi-lhe, embasbacada.

Eles passaram por nós, como se estivessem num daqueles filmes em que todos abrem passagem para os poderosos. Todos olhavam para eles, mas um deles cruzou seu olhar com o meu. Seus olhos eram de um mel intensos, o rosto era comprido e o queixo um pouco quadrado; o nariz era longo e a boca um pouco carnuda. O outro que estava ao seu lado lhe deu um toque no braço, e então sua atenção voltou para ele.

\- Que gato! – Letícia se animou. – Ele ficou olhando pra você!

\- E isso é assustador! – Exclamei. Meu estômago parecia uma maquina de lavar.

\- Boba! –Deu-me um peteleco na testa. Reclamei, tentando devolver. – Vamos, antes que levemos uma detenção.

Chegamos à sala de aula a tempo. A professora Collins, uma mulher baixinha de cinquenta e dois anos, não parou de reclamar o nosso pequeno atraso em toda a aula de história. Os cabelos brancos, naquele dia, estava presos em um coque alto, o que significava que ela estava de mau humor. No final da aula, trocamos de sala. Eu para Química 2, e Letícia para Álgebra 1. Debrah tinha aquela aula comigo, e estar sozinha sem Letícia por perto era perturbador.

\- Tenho certeza que esta aula será muito legal, não é, meninas? – Debrah falou, alto. A senhora Phillips sorriu para ela, realizada. Acredito que no final do semestre, seu boletim ganhará dois ou três pontos extras. Mas eu sabia que a mensagem era para mim. Seria uma longa aula.

Arrumei meu material em cima da mesa e coloquei minha mochila do meu lado no chão. Qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver um dos alunos transferidos sentado ao meu lado? Nossos olhares se cruzaram novamente, mas desta vez, eu desviei rapidamente. Minhas bochechas queimavam e minhas ações indicavam meu nervosismo. Mas eu sabia que ainda que eu não olhasse para ele, ele me observava.

Passados alguns minutos de aula, ele me chamou.

\- Qual seu nome? – Disse baixo, perto de mim.

\- Samantha. E o seu? – Disse, no mesmo volume de voz.

\- Nathaniel, mas pode me chamar de Nath.

\- Então me chame de Sam. – Sugeri. Ele sorriu de lado. – Por que se transferiu no meio do ano?

\- Problemas com a casa antiga. – limitou-se a dizer. – Vim de outra cidade, por isso a transferência.

\- Hmm... – Me silenciei. Eu não tinha mais assuntos, mas ele tinha vários. A aula se passou com uma Debrah olhando torto para mim e uma conversa interessante com Nathaniel.

Assim que o sinal do intervalo soou, nos despedimos cada um para um lado. Peguei meu dinheiro do almoço e entrei na fila para pegar um prato. Demorou um pouco até que eu enchesse a bandeja e pagasse à merendeira, mas logo eu estava sentada na mesa em que eu habitualmente me sentava junto com Letícia e Íris, minhas melhores amigas. Foi somente pensar nelas que pude ver, ao longe, a cabeleira ruiva de Letícia entre uma multidão pessoas. Junto à ela, estava Íris e Violette. As três sentaram-se a mesa: Íris ao meu lado; Letícia e Violette à nossa frente, uma do lado da outra.

\- Perdi as esperanças no novato, sabe? – Começou Letícia, em meio aos suspiros - falsos - deprimidos. Revirei os olhos, como ela era dramática.

\- Por quê? – Confesso que, mesmo não demonstrando, eu estava curiosa. Seria Nathaniel de quem ela falava?

\- Ele é gay! – Letícia falou tão alto que chamou a atenção das mesas mais próximas a nós. Senti meu rosto esquentar pelo constrangimento, mas Letícia ignorou-os e continuou sua "triste" sina. – Começou assim: A Nina à todo minuto ficava flertando com ele, ai quando a aula acabou e a gente teve que mudar de sala, ela foi dar em cima dele...

\- E ele a cortou na hora... – Continuou Violette. Íris soltou uma risada, eu a acompanhei.

\- Isso. – Concordou Letícia. – E logo depois ele falou que era gay!

\- Tem certeza que ele disse que era "gay"? Ele podia ter dito... Hmm... – Procurei, nervosa, uma palavra que rimasse com "gay" – "Sei"! – Falei tentando tirar aquela ideia da cabeça dela - e tentando não acreditar naquilo.

\- Tenho! – Letícia exclamou, indignada. – Eu não tiro conclusões precipitadas! Se eu disse que ouvi, é porque eu ouvi. E a Violette estava lá de prova.

\- Verdade. – Afirmou Violette.

\- Tudo bem, entendi. – Falei, me rendendo. Ergui as mãos em sinal de desistência.

\- Ele era um gatinho! – Letícia fez bico. Íris novamente riu, agora mais abertamente. Violette apenas mexia no celular, agora alheia à nossa conversa.

\- E você sabe o nome dele? – Perguntei, curiosa. Precisava saber se a tal pessoa era mesmo Nathaniel, afinal, não tinha como eu saber se era ele ou não. Tínhamos apenas três aulas juntos, essas eram: Língua Inglesa, Espanhol e Física Avançada. Por esse motivo, eu não passava todo o tempo com ele.

\- É Lysandre. – Respondeu Íris. – Acho que o sobrenome é Lins, se não me engano. – Letícia parecia ter perdido a vontade de falar.

Senti-me aliviada por alguma razão, mas não deixei transparecer. Elas estranhariam e eu não queria falar sobre esse assunto, mesmo que fossem minhas amigas melhores amigas. E não era por não confiar nelas – eu confio, e muito! – era, na realidade, a vergonha que prendia as palavras em minha garganta.

Continuamos a conversar sobre qualquer coisa. Nosso principal assunto rondava sobre a "super incrível" viajem de Íris à Orlando e mais algumas reclamações de Letícia sobre a opção sexual do novato, Lysandre. Não demorou muito para que o sinal soasse novamente, exigindo que todos os alunos voltassem às suas respectivas salas de aula. Despedimo-nos, cada uma para uma sala diferente e, depois de três longos tempos de aula – os quais se resumiam a quarenta minutos de gagueira por parte do Sr. Sommerhill e uma hora e vinte de sono na aula do Sr. Russo.

A escola se esvaziou rapidamente na saída. A chuva, ao contrário dos trovões, não havia dado trégua, obrigando-me a ir de ônibus na volta para casa. Esperei em baixo da cobertura que dava em direção ao estacionamento pelas minhas amigas, mas apenas Letícia e Íris apareceram.

\- A Violette vai com o irmão dela cuidar da floricultura. – Informou-me Íris. A família de Violette tinha uma floricultura bem popular no centro da cidade, porém era raro a Violette trabalhar lá, somente quando precisavam de ajuda. – A mãe dela está doente, então ela vai estar a substituindo.

\- Tudo bem, então. – Respondi. – Quando chegar em casa, eu vejo se ligo para o celular dela. Agora vamos antes que o ônibus parta sem a gente.

Começamos a andar pelo estacionamento em direção ao ônibus amarelo mostarda que estava com as portas abertas. Ouvi o som de uma buzina, mas ignorei. Não pensei que fosse para mim até o Mustang azul marinho com faixas brancas parou ao nosso lado. O outro carro, um Camaro preto com faixas amarelas, passou em alta velocidade pelo estacionamento até alcançar a rua e desaparecer ao longo da estrada.

\- Nathaniel? – Perguntei retoricamente, bem baixinho.

\- Quer uma carona? – Ele perguntou, um sorriso de canto nos lábios. Levei um choque, mas tão rápido quanto eu me recuperei.

\- Vai depender de onde você for me levar. – Brinquei, marota.

Ele deu uma gargalhada baixa. Pude ver os longos e pontiagudos caninos dentro de sua boca.

\- Me ofende sua desconfiança em mim. – Ele fingiu estar ofendido e magoado.

\- Desculpe, é a força do hábito. – Disse, marota. Por parte, aquilo era bem a verdade, eu tinha mania de desconfiar de tudo e de todos.

\- Sem problema, você está certa em desconfiar. – Ele ajeitou-se no banco. – Vamos tentar novamente, ok?: Quer uma carona?

Eu estava tentada a aceitar, mas eu sabia que deveria recusar. Estava pronta para rejeitar o convite quando Letícia se intrometeu.

\- Ela quer sim. – Falou, empurrando-me já para dentro do carro.

Ela nem ao menos me deixara falar, bateu a porta do carro e, da janela mesmo, puxou-me pelo braço para falar no meu ouvido.

\- É melhor você me contar TUDO depois, entendeu? – Disse, em tom de ameaça. – Tchau, Sammy. – Chamou-me pelo apelido carinhoso.

Vi-o engatar a primeira marcha e acelerar. Fui obrigada a colocar o cinto de segurança – ele dirigia em alta velocidade. Ele riu da minha reação. Em menos de dois minutos, estávamos em frente a casa que vi no dia anterior os vizinhos descarregando o caminhão de mudança.

\- Você mora aqui? – Perguntei, mesmo sendo óbvia a resposta.

Ele apenas assentiu, tirando do porta-luvas uma caixa de madeira longa e esculpida. Logo o outro novato saiu de casa e andou em nossa direção. Apenas cumprimentou-me e depois, sem dizer nada, pegou a caixa de Nathaniel e olhou dentro. Agora eu estava curiosa, mas eu repetia mentalmente para mim mesma que aquilo não era da minha conta.

\- Está faltando dois. – O outro falou.

\- Fiquei com fome. – Respondeu-lhe Nathaniel.

\- Vai me indenizar depois.

\- Vou ver se posso. – Sorriu-lhe de lado, maroto. – Vejo você depois.

\- Até. – Despediu-se o outro e voltou para dentro de casa.

Ele acelerou novamente e eu lhe dei as direções corretas para chegar à minha casa. Assim, quando chegamos, ele me levou até a porta, como em um daqueles filmes românticos em que o cara leva a garota até a porta de sua casa e começam um diálogo, seguido de um beijo calmo e terno. Porém, felizmente – ou infelizmente – a porta se abriu antes que pudéssemos começar a falar.

Olhamos ao mesmo tempo para o homem que abrira a mesma. Era meu pai, e ele não parecia nada contente em ver um garoto desconhecido ao meu lado.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Sombras

**Capítulo 2**

 **Sombras**

\- Boa noite. – Disse papai. Ele olhava fixamente para Nathaniel, a fim de intimidá-lo. No mesmo momento, senti-me tensa e envergonhada, mas Nathaniel não parecia nada afetado pelo olhar do meu pai.

\- Boa noite, Sr. Portland. – Cumprimentou-o, Nathaniel. – Vim trazer a Sam para casa, já que ela perdeu o ônibus. – mentiu.

\- Tudo bem. Samantha, entre antes que pegue um resfriado. Se despeça logo do seu amigo. – Ordenou-me papai. O mesmo continuou na porta nos observando de perto, a cara fechada.

\- Até amanhã, Nath. – Despedi-me, um tanto envergonhada pela má educação do meu pai.

Porém, ao invés de apenas se despedir e ir embora, Nathaniel beijou-me a bochecha esquerda e falou "Até", antes de entrar no carro e sair em alta velocidade. Entrei em casa sem olhar para meu pai e fui para o meu quarto, muito irritada, ele fechou a porta com certa brutalidade.

\- Samantha! – Gritou, irado. Ignorei-o enquanto guardava o meu material. Ouvi os passos pesados dele subindo as escadas e parando logo na porta do meu quarto. – Samantha, quem era aquele garoto?

\- Um amigo. – Respondi, curta e grossa. Sentei na cama tirando os sapatos.

\- Samantha, você sabe que... – o interrompi, abusada.

\- Eu disse que ele é um AMIGO! Será que eu vou ter que soletrar? – Gritei, enfrentando-o. – E também, se fosse ou não meu namorado, isso não é da sua conta!

\- Você está sob o meu teto, Samantha, é da minha conta, sim!

\- Estou aqui por não ter opção! – Encarei-o, aproximando-me. Senti meus olhos e meu nariz arderem. Eu nunca em toda vida havia brigado com meu pai desta maneira. – Por que se eu tivesse dezoito, eu arranjaria alguma grana e te abandonaria como a mamãe fez!

No momento em que disse aquilo, me senti totalmente arrependida e culpada. Sabia que aquele assunto era doloroso para meu pai, por esse motivo nós nunca falávamos sobre minha mãe. Eu tinha vontade de pedir perdão de joelhos se fosse preciso, mas eu não diria naquela hora. Ele tinha que perceber que eu não era mais criança. Ele não disse nenhuma palavra. Um silêncio torturante se instalou no meu quarto e o clima era tão tenso que podia ser apalpado no ar. Em silêncio, dirigiu-se a porta, mas antes de sair por ela, ele falou sem olhar em minha direção.

\- Está de castigo por uma semana. – Eu esperava algo pior. Algo como "eu estou decepcionado" ou qualquer coisa parecida. Uma semana de castigo não me faria diferença, eu mal saía de casa, ainda mais com o tempo chuvoso que se instalara em Shanksville por essas semanas.

Depois disso, fechei a porta com força sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo meu rosto. Troquei de roupa rapidamente e então me joguei na cama, me escondendo debaixo do edredom macio. Coloquei uma música triste em meu MP4. Uma das minhas favoritas, chamava-se My Immortal da banda Evanescence. Era calma e triste, uma música perfeita para acabar de vez comigo. E sem perceber, acabei adormecendo.

.

.

Acordei faminta naquele mesmo dia. Olhei em meu despertador. Faltava quinze minutos para meia-noite. Levantei da cama e calcei os chinelos, espreguiçando-me em seguida e logo depois, saí do meu quarto indo em direção às escadas. Desci na ponta dos pés, afim de não acordar ninguém com meus passos, mas havia alguém assistindo a TV na sala. No mesmo momento em que meus pés tocaram a madeira do piso inferior, o mesmo fez um ruído baixo atraindo a atenção de quem estava ali. Era meu pai.

\- Não se preocupe, só vim pegar um biscoito e logo voltarei para a cama. – Respondi breve, indo até a cozinha pegar o pote de biscoito e o leite na geladeira.

\- Espere, Sam. Venha até aqui. – Pediu-me gentilmente. Estava relutante, mas me sentei ao seu lado no sofá de dois lugares.

Olhei para a TV por um instante e reconheci pelas imagens o vídeo do meu aniversário de nove anos. Naquela época, estávamos todos reunidos como uma família feliz. Em uma cena, o bolo de chocolate caseiro estava com velas acesas sobre o mesmo, e toda a família – papai, avôs, avós, tias e primos – cantavam juntos "Parabéns para Você". Eu estava em cima de um banquinho, os dentes da frente tinham caído, então dava para se ver minha língua com facilidade. Ri de mim mesma.

Foi então que quando a música terminou e as velas se apagaram, uma mulher de pele morena e olhos verdes se abaixou ao meu lado no vídeo. Perto dela, estava um carrinho de bebê para gêmeos, dois bebês neles. Eram meus irmãos. Eles aparentavam ter uns dois ou três meses. E a mulher era minha mãe. No mesmo instante em que se virou para mim, eu desviei o olhar. Por um lado, eu a odiava; por outro, sentia saudades, porém ambas as partes a culpavam pelo sofrimento que ela fez meu pai passar. Que ela me fez passar.

\- Por que está vendo isso? – Perguntei. Ajeitei-me confortável no sofá, sentando por cima de meus próprios pés.

\- Por que é importante para mim. – Confessou. Ele batia levemente na perna, o controle do DVD. – Parte por sua mãe estar nele, parte por você estar nele.

\- Me desculpe pelo o que eu disse mais cedo. – Disse, sincera. Eu realmente estava arrependida.

\- Não se preocupe, já passou. – Ele passou um de seus braços sobre meu ombro, trazendo-me para mais perto. Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro e ele beijou carinhosamente o topo da minha cabeça. Fechei os olhos sentindo-o afagar meus cabelos.

\- Me conte a história de como se conheceram? – Pedi. Eu conhecia a história de cor, mas eu gostava de ouvi-la. – A verdadeira, por favor?

Ele hesitou por um segundo. Desligou o DVD e ajeitou-se no sofá, deixando que eu deitasse em seu colo.

\- Nos conhecemos no ensino médio. Eu era um repetente por um bom motivo – larguei a escola para trabalhar e ajudar a pagar algumas contas em casa quando meu pai foi internado; ela havia acabado de entrar. Ficamos na mesma sala no primeiro ano e um amigo nosso em comum nos apresentou. Tornamo-nos amigos íntimos e logo depois, começamos a namorar. Meus pais desde o início eram contra a nossa relação por sua mãe ser negra, com os pais dela não era diferente, mas com o passar do tempo aprenderam a se tolerar.

\- E depois?

\- Eu entrei no basquete no terceiro ano. Eu tinha dezoito anos e uma pessoa muito importante de uma faculdade estava interessada em mim. Eu tinha que vencer o campeonato e, assim, ganharia uma bolsa pra fazer faculdade de basquete. Sua mãe nunca deixou de me apoiar. No dia do campeonato, uns garotos do time adversário me trancaram dentro do armário. – Ele riu. Olhei-o por um momento enquanto o mesmo coçava a bochecha. – Meu time perdeu o jogo e eu uma chance de cursar basquete em uma das melhores universidades dos Estados Unidos.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Eu também sinto. – Ele afagou novamente meus cabelos. – Naquele mesmo dia, descobri que sua mãe estava grávida de você. Eu tive que arranjar um emprego rápido, juntar dinheiro e finalmente me mudar da casa dos meus pais. Daí, você nasceu.

A história que eu conhecia terminava ali, mas eu sabia que tinha muito mais coisas do que apenas aquilo.

\- Tivemos bastantes problemas, discussões... Separamo-nos e voltamos muitas vezes.

\- Eu me lembro. – Disse, lembrando-me das várias brigas que presenciei.

\- Desculpe.

\- Não precisa agora. Apenas continue a história.

\- Uns nove anos depois, tivemos os gêmeos. E conseguimos com muito custo fazer a sua festa de aniversário.

\- Eu adorei. – Ri, lembrando-me. Uma festinha com apenas os amigos íntimos era bem o meu estilo.

Ele sorriu, mas eu sabia que por detrás daquele sorriso ele escondia um pouco de amargura.

\- Fico feliz. – Disse, sincero. Depois continuou a história. – Naquela época a gente fazia de tudo para não brigar, sempre conversávamos para nos entendermos, mas parece que não foi o suficiente. Alguns meses depois que você completou nove anos, sua mãe disse que não suportava mais ficar comigo. Que a culpa era minha.

\- Não é sua culpa. – Falei rapidamente.

\- Não, não. Parte disso foi minha culpa sim, eu só percebi agora o quanto eu sufocava a sua mãe, que eu não dava liberdade à ela. Eu não confiava nela. Eu estava fazendo a mesma coisa com você, desculpe. Parece que eu não vi que você cresceu.

\- Era o que eu queria que você percebesse. – Falei, sincera. – Queria que conversássemos mais, sabe? Acho que isso seria bom para nós confiarmos um no outro.

\- Acho que seria um bom começo. – Ele sorriu de lado. Sentei no sofá e o abracei.

\- Eu te amo, pai. – Confessei entre o abraço.

\- Eu também te amo, Sam. – Ele beijou o topo da minha cabeça. Logo nos separamos. – Já é tarde. – Ele olhou no relógio de pulso que usava. – Acho melhor comer alguma coisa e ir para a cama.

\- Tudo bem. Quer biscoito? – Ofereci. Ele apenas meneou a cabeça em sinal negativo.

Comi rapidamente os biscoitos, acompanhados de um pouco de leite com achocolatado. Logo, assim que terminei, escovei meus dentes no banheiro, coloquei meu pijama e fui dormir.

Ao contrário do que o programa do tempo previu, o dia seguinte amanheceu com um lindo sol despontando no céu, o mesmo estava limpo, sequer havia uma nuvem passageira. Parecia que a sexta-feira iria ser bastante agradável, levando em conta que as aulas iriam começar mais tarde naquele dia.

Acordei às cinco e quarenta e cinco, como sempre. Levou uns quinze minutos para que eu despertasse completamente e começasse a agir. Separei em cima da cama o meu uniforme escolar. Naquele dia, eu trajaria uma saia junto com a blusa social e o suspensório. Parecia que iria fazer bastante calor. Coloquei dentro da bolsa minha roupa de ginástica: Uma legging preta e uma blusa de alças largas colada no corpo na cor branca. Coloquei o tênis dentro da mochila, junto com a roupa e separei meus cadernos de Química.

Tomei um banho um pouco demorado e coloquei uma roupa confortável, para ficar em casa. Peguei meu MP4 e comecei a escutar música, logo descendo as escadas, indo direto para a cozinha tomar café da manhã.

\- Não está uniformizada? Vai se atrasar para a escola. – Disse-me papai. Ele fritava bacon em uma frigideira e punha sal nos ovos ao mesmo tempo.

\- Eu entrarei mais tarde, hoje. A diretora avisou-nos que a professora de Geografia estava de licença por estar doente. – Roubei uma torrada de um dos pratos que ele havia preparado.

\- Tudo bem, mas não vá se atrasar. – Avisou-me.

\- Pode deixar! – Sorri, comendo rapidamente a torrada.

Logo depois do café ficar pronto e meus irmãos entrarem na sala, sentando-se um ao lado do outro na bancada da cozinha, comemos todos juntos. Meu pai era um ótimo cozinheiro, e os bacons estavam uma delícia. Assim que terminamos, meu pai pediu que eu levasse os meninos ao ponto de ônibus, o que fiz sem muita vontade. Saí de casa com os dois e paramos no ponto de ônibus. O ônibus escolar verde e pequeno chegou alguns minutos depois, parando à nossa frente.

\- Boa aula. – Sorri irônica. Os dois fecharam a cara e embarcaram no ônibus xingando-me baixinho. Ignorei-os, voltando para casa.

Assim que pus os pés em casa, meu pai apareceu na sala com o uniforme verde do hospital. Ele procurava por algo.

\- O que foi? – perguntei.

\- Esqueci onde pus as chaves. – Revirei os olhos indo até a cozinha. As chaves estavam em cima da geladeira, naquele dia.

\- Aqui. – Entreguei-lhe.

\- Obrigado. – Agradeceu. Tomou a mochila em mãos e saiu apressado de casa. – Não vá perder a hora.

\- Pode deixar. – Falei. Ele fechou a porta e a trancou pelo lado de fora.

Sempre quando meu pai saia de casa, ele fazia algo na cozinha antes e esquecia algo por lá. Parecia até uma mania dele. Desta vez foi a chave em cima da geladeira, da outra vez foi a pasta com alguns documentos em cima da pia.

Subi para me arrumar e depois desci. Fiquei um pouco no computador antes de sair de casa, trancando a porta. Eu decidi ir pelo bosque ao invés de pegar o ônibus aquele dia. Assim, fui para os fundos da casa e pulei a cerca que separava a minha casa das enormes árvores de troncos grossos. Adentrei-a sem medo algum. Ao contrário de muitas garotas, eu não tinha medo de pequenos animais selvagens ou insetos, eu não cresci com esse tipo de frescura.

Haviam se passado uns vinte minutos de caminhada quando ouvi alguns passos por perto. Procurei pelo lugar de onde vinha o som e vi um cervo correndo por entre as árvores. Aquilo parecia um mau sinal. Corri rapidamente para sair do bosque quando tropecei em uma raiz e caí. Naquele momento, eu vi, pendurado em uma árvore de galhos baixos logo acima de mim, a carcaça quase toda devorada de cervo grande.

Agora eu estava realmente apavorada. Tinha sangue de cervo em meu uniforme, pois o mesmo estava pendurado acima de mim. E eu pude ver, com dificuldade, sombras passarem por entre as árvores em uma velocidade sobre-humana. Voltei a correr, desta vez, com dificuldade. Minha perna doía por causa do tombo que levei, e, mais a frente, consegui chegar à rua da minha escola.

Atravessei-a. No caminho, quase fui atropelada por uma minivan, e adentrei a escola desabando em um grande banco perto da portaria. Uma das secretárias veio me atender.

\- Meu Deus, o que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou, pasma com o meu estado.

Contei-lhe tudo o que vi e o que aconteceu dentro do bosque. A mesma me perguntou o porquê de eu utilizar aquele caminho para vir para escola e eu lhe respondi que era por que eu não gostava de pegar ônibus. Outra secretária apareceu junto com o diretor, e logo depois o corredor se encheu de alunos e professores curiosos . Assim que o diretor chamou meu pai e a polícia, eu vi, de dentro da escola, dois carros conhecidos entrarem no estacionamento.

Não demorou muito para que Nathaniel e o garoto que, no outro dia, ele havia dado uma caixa misteriosa, entrarem na escola. Nathaniel se agachou ao meu lado enquanto o garoto passou por nós sem demonstrar qualquer interesse ou curiosidade pela minha situação. Mas antes que pudéssemos começar um diálogo, a secretária pediu para que ele a ajudasse a me levar à enfermaria.

\- Também não precisa de tanto! – Exclamei. Nathaniel me pegara no colo com tanta facilidade que parecia estar carregando um pedaço de papel. Puxei a saia para o meio das pernas, naquele dia, infelizmente, esqueci-me de vestir um short por baixo da mesma.

Nathaniel sorriu de lado, dando de ombros. A secretária achara desnecessário acompanhar-nos até a enfermaria, pois havia voltado a seus afazeres antes de fechar os portões que davam para o pátio. Assim que entramos na enfermaria, uma enfermeira pediu para que Nathaniel me pusesse na cadeira.

Senti um bocado de dor, confesso. Eu havia torcido o tornozelo e distendido o músculo da perna esquerda. Eu não poderia andar por algumas semanas, pouco mais de um mês. Em todo momento, Nathaniel permanecia ao meu lado. Pergunto-me se ele não se importava em matar aula – o que consequentemente resultaria em uma detenção de, no mínimo, uma hora.

\- Não se preocupe com isso. Uma ou duas horas a mais na escola não me fará diferença. – parecia que ele havia lido meus pensamentos. Só então percebi que havia dito meus pensamentos em voz alta. Corei mais uma vez pela vergonha.

Cocei a cabeça, sentando-me melhor na cadeira.

\- Eu estou um pouco curioso. – Disse-me Nathaniel. – O que aconteceu?

\- Sinceramente, eu mesma estou tentando entender. – Confessei. – Eu estava vindo para cá pela floresta quando vi um cervo correndo. Não me pareceu um bom sinal, então eu corri e acabei tropeçando em uma raiz alta. – cocei a cabeça meio marota. – Acho que até pra me salvar eu sou bem desastrada. – Ri de mim mesma.

\- Acontece. No desespero, a gente não presta atenção em nada. – Sorriu-me de lado.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou por alguns segundos. Eu me via perdida na imensidão dos olhos cor de mel dele. Pigarreei voltando a contar o que havia acontecido antes que fizesse algo idiota.

\- Havia um cervo grande pendurado nos galhos da árvore logo acima de mim. – lembrei-me, arrepiando-me com a lembrança dos olhos sem vida do cervo olhando para mim. – Eu vi umas sombras passando pela floresta, sombras grandes e rápidas, então fiz de tudo para fugir. Ai, eu cheguei aqui.

\- Sombras? – Ele parecia bastante intrigado.

\- É. – Mordi o lábio inferior. – Não as vi direito, estavam correndo muito rápido. Eram grandes, sabe? Eram altas e pareciam andar somente em duas patas com o corpo inclinado. Algo assim.

Ele parecia refletir, e isso me deixou nervosa. Por um momento, achei que ele pensava que eu estivesse mentindo, mas era a pura verdade. A enfermeira chegou antes que eu pudesse perguntar o que ele pensava.

\- Aqui, pegue e tome um banho. Está imunda e preciso que esteja limpa para cuidar do machucado. – Ela me entregou uma toalha e um uniforme de ginástica. Rapidamente pus-me de pé com a ajuda de Nathaniel.

\- Obrigada. – Agradeci aos dois, logo me despedindo e indo em direção ao banheiro da enfermaria.

Tomei um banho rápido, lavando os cabelos do jeito que dava e, logo depois, vesti o uniforme. Saí do banheiro mancando e me deitei em uma maca. Olhei em volta, à procura de Nathaniel, mas ele já havia ido embora.


End file.
